Dorien Green
Dorien Green is a neighbour and friend of Tracey Stubbs and Sharon Theodopolopodous and one of the main characters in Birds of a Feather. She is played by Lesley Joseph. Dorien was married to Marcus Green, but she had adulterous affairs with younger men behind Marcus' back whenever he was out of town on business (which he was frequently). Her most frequent lover was Luke Horton who eventually left Dorien for a younger woman. Dorien and Marcus had no children together due to her vanity and a lack of affection between them. Sharon and Tracey are the only ones who know about Dorien's constant cheating, and the sisters are not shy about making jokes at her expense. Dorien, in turn, likes making snide remarks about Sharon's weight. In Season Seven, Marcus learned about Dorien's adultery after learning that she and one of his clients were indulging in a spot of bondage, and he kicked her out of their marital home. Not long after, Dorien learned that Marcus had a secret mistress named Geraldine, with whom he'd had a child, and after confronting Marcus with this information, she moved back in. Soon after, with their swimming pool business in ruins thanks to Darryl, Sharon and Tracey left Chigwell and moved to Ongar, but Dorien moved in nearby not long after. In the eighth and ninth seasons, Dorien helps Sharon and Tracey start up their new cleaning firm Maids of Ongar while also beginning a relationship with a man named Richard. Richard eventually ended their relationship due to opposition from his two children, but later regretted it and got back with Dorien. How their relationship panned out is unknown as the series ended shortly afterwards. In Season Ten, Dorien has written a book, Sixty Shades of Green, under the name Foxy Cohen. She suddenly finds herself served with a writ by the publishers of Fifty Shades of Grey accusing her of plagiarism, though Dorien ultimately won the case, and received a congratulatory message from Lorraine Kelly, who mistakenly referred to her as "Doreen" after misreading the autocue. In Season Eleven's Guess Who's Coming to Essex?, we discover that Dorien gave birth to a daughter when she was in her teens, and that she gave her up for adoption. The child's father was a man called Lionel, who married a woman called Ursula and adopted his and Dorien's baby, whom he and Dorien had named "Naomi". In a letter to Dorien, Naomi told her that Lionel told her about her birth mother on his deathbed, and that his dying wish was that Naomi be reconciled with her. Dorien's mother appeared in the Christmas special Falling in Love Again, and it is quite apparent that they have quite a stormy relationship. Dorien often described her mother as an icy, domineering woman and in her only on-screen appearance, we hear that her mother speaks with a very posh accent and constantly undermines her daughter. Dorien also has a brother named Jeffrey, who she believes her mother favoured, and unlike Dorien, he has given their mother grandchildren. In the episode "Abandoned Love", Dorien meets Naomi's daughter Emma who briefly moves in with Dorien, Tracey, Sharon, Garth and Travis (who has a crush on Emma). Trivia Dorien is one of only three characters (along with Sharon and Tracey) who has been featured in every single episode. In the episode Shift, she revealed that before she married Marcus, she lived with her parents in the top of a house in Colindale. Her maiden name is Kapper. In the episode, when Dorien goes to meet Derek Henty, she says "Dorien Green nee Kapper". She says her father's name was Arthur Friedman, but a wedding invitation in the episode Compulsion reveals her mother's name to be Estelle Kapper. In Reservoir Birds, an old flame refers to her as Dorien Kapper. Personality Dorien's most notable personality trait is her vanity. She is an incurable shopaholic who tends to wear clothes that look horrible on a woman her age although people won't necessarily tell her that. Dorien can be very self-centered and will often try to use others to help achieve her goals. In Season Eleven, when she discovered Sharon had a high I.Q, Dorien attempted to use Sharon to help write her new book, a spy novel with "that extra Foxy Cohen twist". Sharon ultimately went for an interview with MI5, but she was furious when they offered her a job as a dinner lady and she rejected the job. Dorien was livid and after giving Sharon an earful, she had her face shoved into a cream cake by Sharon and Tracey. Like Tracey, Dorien has a bit of a temper, especially when things aren't going her way. Dorien, however, has been shown to have a caring side. Though she often looks down on Sharon and Tracey, she has shown on occasion that she truly values their friendship. After spotting a malignant mole on Tracey's shoulder in Without a Trace, Dorien convinced her to go see the doctor. Category:Characters Category:Dorien Kapper Category:Rosa